1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-lamp backlight apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-lamp backlight apparatus using a balancing transformer to control two lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the increase of the LCD panel size, the backlight apparatus comprising a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) is widely used to provide the high-quality light source for the LCD panel.
However, the most serious problem of the multi-lamp backlight apparatus is how to make the current of each lamp maintain approximately the same, so that the light source provided to the LCD panel can have stable and uniform lightness.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a Jin balancer applied to the multi-lamp backlight apparatus is disclosed. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the multi-lamp backlight apparatus including a Jin balancer structure in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the multi-lamp backlight apparatus 1 comprises ten lamps 12. In the Jin balancer structure, one balancing transformer can only be connected to one lamp 12 in series. Therefore, the multi-lamp backlight apparatus 1 totally needs ten balancing transformer 2 to make the lamp currents flow to each of the lamps 12 with approximately the same volume.
Therefore, the invention provides a multi-lamp backlight apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.